


Frustration & Ruined Plans: The Definition for Cockblocking Drama Shoots

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Smut, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae is busy filming his new drama, which results in Kyuhyun being cock blocked by it, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration & Ruined Plans: The Definition for Cockblocking Drama Shoots

The leg that was crossed over Kyuhyun’s knee bounced lightly with dawdling patience, his long fingers tapping an identical rhythm on top of the bedside table to his left. The digital clock beside his fingers mocked him as it told him that the person whom he was waiting for was fifteen minutes late. 

Kyuhyun hated tardiness, and the person whom he was waiting for knew this intimately.

Kyuhyun smirked to himself as he recounted the past experiences where he had to show how little he tolerated lateness. Eunhyuk wouldn’t look at him for a week without turning bright red in the face and hurrying from the room, and Sungmin warned Kyuhyun to be quiet the next time he decided to be rough.

Kyuhyun sigh was heavy as he glanced once again at the clock, which only fuelled the impatience that was causing his mood to slowly sour. 

In an attempt to distract his thoughts of displeasure of being kept waiting, Kyuhyun rose from the double bed he had been sitting on and went to inspect the list of films on offer from the hotel tonight. 

Kyuhyun scoffed at the titles. None of them were remotely interesting enough to occupy his mind, though one of them would fascinate the person whom he was waiting for.

Kyuhyun chucked the menu away from him with an aggressive noise escaping his lips as he was unable to not think about the person for even a minute.

Stalking the hotel room for something to do, Kyuhyun gave up once it became clear that the hotel’s faculties were lacklustre. Instead, he opened up the door to the tiny balcony that his room had and inhaled the night air in an attempt to calm his mind. 

The night breeze was warm, a refreshing change from the blistering heat that Korea was currently experiencing this summer. Kyuhyun was glad that promotions for their sixth album were finished now, meaning he wouldn’t be dying in a puddle of sweat on stage in front of their adoring fans. 

Kyuhyun glanced down at the streets below him, wondering if any of their fans knew that he was staying here tonight, since it was always surprising how their fans managed to locate their whereabouts all the time. Kyuhyun had arrived here an hour ago without anyone screaming his name or showing any interest in him. This was good. At least this part of his plan for tonight was going right.

Kyuhyun glowered at the reminder of being stood up.

His glower vanished at the tone of their title track coming from the room, and he forced his legs not to rush to where his phone lay where he left it on the double bed.

The picture showing up had him grinning with satisfaction as he answered the phone call.

“You’re nearly twenty minutes late,” he greeted in a flat tone, his smile now gone.

“The shoot overran.” The male’s voice on the other end was soft and apologetic. It sent a delicious shiver down Kyuhyun’s spine.

Kyuhyun didn’t answer the male’s excuse, he just moved back out onto the balcony, and rested his elbows in the cold railing.

“Kyu?” the male softly called, his tone turning even more apologetic and wary.

“You know that I don’t like to be kept waiting, Donghae.” Kyuhyun spoke in the same flat tone, but with an edge of his previous annoyance creeping into his words. 

“I’m sorry, but it wasn’t my fault about the shoot overrunning.” Donghae’s apology turned into a defending excuse, which had Kyuhyun lifting an eyebrow.

“I didn’t say it was, Donghae.” He pointed out. “But you should’ve sent me a text or something to inform me.” 

“But Kyu-” Donghae began to give him another excuse, but Kyuhyun’s sigh stopped him.

“Your work has already disrupted our night, can we just drop it?” Kyuhyun complained softly, his voice changing dramatically from the almost cold way he had previously been speaking to the male.

Donghae’s own sigh signalled the end to the discussion and Kyuhyun turned so that his back was resting against the railing.

“Not the way I was hoping to start this phone call,” Donghae lightly joked, which Kyuhyun hummed in agreement, his eyes drifting to the balcony doors on either side of his room.

One was dark, meaning that there was either no one in there tonight or the owner was asleep or still out, though it was past midnight now, and the other room had a faint glow from a lamp.

Kyuhyun would have to keep this quiet so that he wouldn’t disturb his neighbour.

“I am sorry about making you wait, Kyu.” Donghae apologised again, and it made Kyuhyun smile at the soft-hearted nature of his boyfriend. 

“You’re going to have to make it up to me.” Kyuhyun hinted as he closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly so that the warm breeze could muse up his dark brown hair. 

“As long as it’s not a game, because you have too many as it is, I’ll do whatever you want.” Kyuhyun tried to keep from smirking as Donghae agreed instantly, his mind laughing at the game comment.

“It’s a shame you said no to the game idea.” Kyuhyun mused. “I had a new one that I’ve been dying to play with you.” Kyuhyun’s voice dropped so that it was low and almost sultry, and he eagerly waited for Donghae’s reaction.

His boyfriend didn’t disappoint him. Something dropped on Donghae’s end, causing the older male to swallow a curse as his breathing hitched a little. Kyuhyun could imagine his boyfriend standing in his room with both hands gripping his cell phone, his broad toned chest inhaling quick little breaths as he took in Kyuhyun’s words.

“Do you want to guess, Hae?” Kyuhyun breathed into the phone, his lips turning into a pleased smirk at Donghae’s surprised splutter.

Kyuhyun eagerly waited for his boyfriend to have control over his lungs again. “Come on, Donghae,” he urged for his boyfriend to guess his game, his anticipation growing.

“Phone sex?” Donghae’s whisper was quiet with shyness, and Kyuhyun beamed at getting Donghae to do as he asked.

“So close,” Kyuhyun whined encouragingly. “Try again.”

“Kyuhyun, just tell me, please!” Donghae cried, and Kyuhyun scowled at the male’s ever present shyness when it came to them trying new things.

Ever since Donghae’s drama shooting made it impossible for them to see each other, it meant that Kyuhyun was just left with his imagination and longing. The longer they went without being intimate, the filthier Kyuhyun’s thoughts became.

“Video sex,” Kyuhyun bluntly told him, and all went silent on Donghae’s end.

Now he could imagine a red faced Donghae, biting his lips as he debated whether or not to be outraged at his proposal, or to go ahead and do it. 

“Isn’t that too risky?” Donghae slowly asked him, and Kyuhyun’s heart thumped with excitement that his boyfriend was slightly considering his game.

“Not if we use the video call option that comes on our smart phones,” Kyuhyun explained.

Silence, but Kyuhyun could tell that Donghae was considering his idea even more now, he just needed a little extra nudge.

“I’m going to hang up and video call you, okay?” Kyuhyun took the lead and hung up before Donghae could change his mind. 

Kyuhyun entered his hotel room, pulled the curtains for the balcony door across the entrance way, since he wanted to have some fresh air in but also privacy, and turned the beside lamp on before he went to turn the main light in the room off. He found the option of video calling and contacted Donghae as he eased himself to sit on the bed with his back against the padded headboard. 

Holding the phone steady in front of him, he waited for Donghae to answer him.

Donghae’s face was slightly hidden by his hand when he appeared, and Kyuhyun’s body relaxed at seeing his boyfriend for the first time in days. The male was still wearing the makeup from the shoot, but because of the dim light in Donghae’s room, Kyuhyun was able to see the slightly harsh circles underneath his boyfriend’s brown eyes.

“It isn’t so bad, is it?” Kyuhyun teased, his own video window showing his playful smile and also showing that his face was free from the makeup that he frequently wore.

His acne scars used to bother him, and in the dim light that was coming from his lamp beside him, it only made them look more prominent. But Donghae had chased away his insecurities about his face, and now he was more than comfortable to be seen like this by the male whom he’s been missing.

“I keep seeing myself in the little video window and I can’t help but cringe.” Donghae pouted as he finally dropped his hand that had been hiding half of his face.

“You won’t even notice it once we start,” Kyuhyun reminded him of the reason why he was doing this. 

Now he had the actual visuals of Donghae blushing and biting his lip.

“You’re so evil,” Donghae whimpered, but he was starting to smile which was nice to see.

“God, I’ve missed your smile.” Kyuhyun sighed softly as he gazed longingly at his boyfriend.

Donghae’s smiled widened. “Is that all you’ve missed?” he teased with a look that had Kyuhyun gripping his phone.

This is what he enjoyed about being with Donghae. Get him relaxed and comfortable with a situation, and he’ll take the initiative to lead. But as much as Kyuhyun liked seeing Donghae lead, tonight it was going to be on his terms and directions.

“Why don’t you take off that plaid shirt so that I can see if my marks are still on your chest?” Kyuhyun may have sounded like he was suggesting the idea, but his tone was telling Donghae to do it.

Donghae’s free hand came into view as he started to remove the partially open shirt, and Kyuhyun tutted at seeing the white vest beneath the red and white shirt. 

Donghae shushed him softly, and the camera moved so that it was propped up against something, letting Kyuhyun see that Donghae had been sitting on his bed and was now slowly removing the vest.

“They’re fading,” Kyuhyun unhappily noted as he caught a glimpse while Donghae moved to drop the vest out of the shot. 

“Then you’re going to have to remark me,” Donghae whispered as he came back into the frame, and a shot of heat rushed through Kyuhyun as he hummed his agreement.

“Leave the phone where it is,” he ordered, causing Donghae’s hands to drop on the bed with a confused tilt of his head.

“Move it so I can see you if you were to stand up,” he continued to direct his boyfriend, his eyes fixed on his screen as Donghae did as he was asked. 

“Is that okay?” Donghae asked as he moved a step back so that only his knees and below were out of the frame. 

“Perfect.” Kyuhyun purred as he ate up the way the light was accentuating Donghae’s body. 

“What do you want me to do next?” Donghae coyly asked as his right hand moved to trace his abs. 

“No jeans,” Kyuhyun nodded to the garment in question. “Take them off.”

Donghae paused, his eyes dropping as he worked his bottom lip inbetween his teeth.

Kyuhyun’s lungs tightened, he recognised that guilty look. “Are you going commando today?” He gritted out.

Donghae nodded a little, and Kyuhyun gaped at his boyfriend that was currently causing his whole body to burn at the thought of his boyfriend working on set with no underwear on. 

An environment that meant quick wardrobe changes, a lot of camera angles, and a lot of eyes. 

“And you asked if this was too risky!” Kyuhyun shook his head at the way his boyfriend thinks. 

“We only filmed close shots today, so it was safe.” Donghae explained as his hands worked his belt loose, effectively drawing Kyuhyun’s attention back to their game.

Donghae’s hips slowly began to work the jeans down, each sway and shimmy just asking for Kyuhyun’s hands to grip and grope. Just as they were about to move past Donghae’s privates, his boyfriend spun and wiggled his butt so that the jeans fell to the floor.

The effect that Donghae wanted worked. Kyuhyun’s face was almost pressed to his phone as his eyes ate up the sight that he hasn’t been able to see or touch for days. 

“Have you missed this too?” Donghae asked, looking over his shoulder as he rolled his hips in a circular motion, killing Kyuhyun’s train of thought, and causing a response to build inside his black trousers.

“Do that again,” he hissed, his hand moving down to his tease his groin.

Donghae did it again, and the male’s years of dancing made it so that it was smooth and seductive, successfully entrancing Kyuhyun.

“Are you touching yourself?” Donghae curiously asked as he slowly turned to face the camera properly.

Kyuhyun moaned in approval at the change, and also because he starting to grow hard. 

“I want to see,” Donghae whined at his moan of arousal, and Kyuhyun wasn’t prepared for the lustful whine.

Resisting the urge to submit to Donghae’s wish, Kyuhyun forced his hand to leave him, and shook his head no.

“I’ll let you see if you promise to be a good boy.” Kyuhyun gritted out as he forced his body to focus on his plan.

Donghae huffed but backed off, waiting for Kyuhyun’s next order.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kyuhyun chuckled when the male patiently waited, and Donghae raised an eyebrow as one hand slowly rose to light trace up and down his chest before it circled his left nipple.

“I would’ve thought you’d want me to dance for you,” Donghae pouted, and Kyuhyun eagerly saved that note for later. 

“I’ll let you plan that for next time,” he promised as he began to watch the foreplay show his boyfriend was beginning.

It seemed that Donghae was a little frustrated, because he wasn’t easy on himself, which only turned on Kyuhyun even more to see his boyfriend abusing his nipples that were one of Donghae’s turn on spots, and teasing the head of his cock while moaning wantonly.

“Take it easy, baby.” Kyuhyun murmured as another moan escaped past his boyfriend’s lips.

“It’s been a while since you last watched me play with myself,” Donghae panted, both hands now moving to tease his cock, causing him to jerk and whimper as Kyuhyun whispered encouragement and compliments.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Donghae whined as he began to focus more on the light teasing pleasure he was giving himself, his teeth biting into his lip to keep quiet.

“Why not?” Kyuhyun calmly asked, despite the way his hips wanted attention as he kept them pressed into the bed. 

“Because I want you, not my hands,” Donghae shameless complained, and the look that he shot to the camera had Kyuhyun shuddering with pleasure and matching yearning. 

Without showing Donghae that Kyuhyun was moving, he slowly got off the bed and crept to his hotel door.

Making sure that the hallway was clear, Kyuhyun shut his door behind him and approached the room that he had seen with the dim lighting when he was on the balcony. He knocked on the door, and smirked at Donghae’s surprised gasp as he spun to the knock at the door that was behind him.

“Answer it,” Kyuhyun ordered, excitement and anticipation making him knock again as Donghae unwillingly approached the door.

Kyuhyun cancelled the call when he heard the clicking of the lock, and as soon as the door opened, he shoved it open and engulfed his boyfriend into a kiss.

“Surprise,” Kyuhyun whispered as he parted from Donghae long enough to kick the door shut. He was caught off guard when Donghae shoved him against it, his mouth hungry to devour his as he rubbed his straining cock against Kyuhyun’s parted thighs.

“Brat, why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Donghae snapped heatedly between kisses as Kyuhyun’s hands finally touched and groped Donghae’s soft, pert butt.

“I was going to, but then you were late, so it became a punishment.” Kyuhyun answered as he held Donghae still and grinded into him, causing them both to moan simultaneously. 

Donghae’s hands flew to remove the grey dress shirt that Kyuhyun was wearing, all the while muttering about his unnecessary need to dress like Siwon, and nipping at Kyuhyun’s lips.

“I swear, if you don’t touch me or do something to me in the next few seconds, I’ll go crazy.” Donghae complained as he roughly removed Kyuhyun’s shirt off him.

Kyuhyun smirked, and happily dropped to his knees.

The sound of Donghae slamming his hands against the hotel door would’ve had Kyuhyun snorting and laughing with amusement, if he didn’t have his mouth full of his boyfriend’s cock. 

As Kyuhyun’s mouth worked Donghae’s cock, all the while enjoying the erotic noises that he loved coming from the male. Donghae’s hand roughly grabbed a fist full of Kyuhyun’s hair and pleaded for him to move faster, that he was too needy for teasing.

The roughness only turned Kyuhyun on, casting his mind back to the moment during one of their concerts where Donghae had gripped his throat briefly and forced him onto his knees in front of their entire fans. The shock of having his throat gripped, and also the added kick of having it done in front of people, had turned Kyuhyun that much, that he broke his rule of not fucking on that tour and cornered Donghae the moment he finished his solo song with Eunhyuk. 

Donghae loved the way that Kyuhyun had reacted, and did it a few more times, which satisfied both of them, but caused their band members to go crazy with them afterwards.

Kyuhyun’s kink for roughness was revealed, which meant that his boyfriend had found a new way to twist Kyuhyun so that he had him eating out of the palm of his hand. Kyuhyun’s plan of fucking Donghae tonight went out of the window as Donghae continued to pull his hair, and he removed himself from sucking his boyfriend’s cock to drag him to the double bed. 

He shoved Donghae onto the bed, quickly removed his trousers and boxers, and climbed on top of a waiting Donghae.

“You had to go and ruin my plans,” Kyuhyun complained as his hand that wasn’t bracing his weight on Donghae went behind him, and he began to tease his own hole, moaning as Donghae began to suck and roughly bite his neck and collar bone.

“You’re not the only one who knows how to play games,” Donghae proudly whispered before he rolled Kyuhyun onto his back, and gave him a quick kiss before leaving him to run to the bathroom.

Kyuhyun sighed as he watched his boyfriend search his travel pack for the bottle of lube that Kyuhyun knew that he always had. 

At least he somewhat punished Donghae for being late, but Kyuhyun was all too happy to spend the rest of his night like this. Sure, he missed spending time like this with his boyfriend, but he also missed seeing the love in Donghae’s eyes and being able to hold him. 

Kyuhyun was lost without Donghae.

As Donghae came back to him with the bottle in hand, he smiled tenderly at Kyuhyun as he eased himself down beside him. Kyuhyun’s heart leapt like it always did when he sees the love in the male’s eyes, and moved to give his boyfriend a kiss that wasn’t sexually heated, but full of love and content.

“I think I failed to mention this earlier, but I’ve missed you.” Kyuhyun whispered against Donghae’s parted lips.

Kyuhyun felt Donghae’s lips curve into a little smile, before gasping in surprise as his boyfriend rolled him on top and fingering a slick finger against his hole. Kyuhyun’s eyes closed as his hands pressed onto Donghae’s abs, and sighed as he began to rock against his boyfriend’s finger.

“I’ve missed you too,” Donghae whispered, and Kyuhyun leaned down to kiss him again.

 

 

Donghae’s drama may be a huge cockblock at the moment, but it only makes these moments all the more sweeter and satisfying. It also gave his boyfriend a new skill.

Now Kyuhyun could bully his boyfriend into making him cakes whenever he liked, and he could also easily persuade Donghae to use his icing skills inside their bedroom. 

 

 

It was still a cockblock though, and Kyuhyun was counting down the days until he had Donghae all to himself again.


End file.
